girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-04-17 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Oh, the plot thickens! If he becomes a spark again, will he also become a jerk again? Or will he retain his attitude of goodwill toward sapients? And also, Purple suddenly grows from a figure of fun into a formidable player. But if he can really do this, why couldn't he intervene earlier? Such as, for example, to magic away Tarvek's state of confusion? ➤ : Hm. Well, he did say that Tarvek was more fun insane, so he possibly doesn't view his condition as a problem. I think that Vapnoople restored is likely to fix the giant monster problem, but is it going to be a permanent restoration for him? Solomon's Key (talk) 05:33, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, I hope so; he'd be great on Team Agatha. Otherwise he's just a burden on Krosp and so indirectly on Agatha. But he has to not try to conquer England again. Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :: P.S. Technically, I don't think they have a "giant monster problem." The problem is Snacky, not Red. Bkharvey (talk) 07:50, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: Hah. Well, Tarvek may have had a giant monster problem, but yeah, I think the presence of Snackleford is the main impediment to the group getting along with the giant monster. But I have a feeling that the restored Vapnoople will help fix that shortly? Solomon's Key (talk) 12:24, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :::: Well, the Snackleford seems to be heading toward a possible resolution in frame 2. Red is finally looking monstrous. Argadi (talk) 12:39, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Also, should I fly up to Seattle Sunday just so I can meet Experiments #1 and #2? (And Kaja of course.) ($620 nonstop arr 10:48am dep 5:20pm. I could have lunch with them. :-) ) Bkharvey (talk) 04:51, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ... plus $80 to get in. This is starting to feel like a lot of money for a whim. Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Panel 5 is the first time we've seen Vapnoople display the angst that you'd expect him to show all the time. I guess we haven't seen him alone with Krosp, but we've seen him alone with Agatha, and although he trusts her enough to let her see him afraid, he otherwise has always seemed happy-go-lucky. Why is he suddenly showing this usually-hidden self to Purple, a strange being he's just met? Possible answer #1: He genuinely doesn't feel this way except in very particular circumstances that we've never seen triggered before. #2: Purple is monster-like and he likes and trusts monsters. #3: Purple is using some kind of mental control, as with Tarvek and Higgs earlier. Bkharvey (talk) 06:35, April 17, 2019 (UTC) : We have seen Dim in angst before, back when we first met him. Both struggling to recall his own name and then, two pages later, being worried about his bears. Different kind of angst, but frowny-face none-the-less. 9thGeneral (talk) 16:17, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, I guess. I should have reviewed those pages before posting. Still, mostly that came off as fear, without the component of anger, except for that one panel where he mentions the Baron. Oh well, never mind. Bkharvey (talk) 16:28, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: Happens to me every time I comment. In that particular scene, it had struck me as odd (all those years ago) that what I thought was a construct would get so worked up over his bears. 9thGeneral (talk) 16:16, April 18, 2019 (UTC) i found an amusing simulation of a spark winning a presidential election and thought i share https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fhGS0tAcQg -bikke : I think it's now clearly established that it's not the Democrats who run super-villains for President... but we're not supposed to get into non-Europan politics around here. Bkharvey (talk) 06:57, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::https://topatoco.com/products/goat-rfv-stickers Quantheory (talk) 07:39, April 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: No, not get into etc. (I once got yelled at by William (in his usual extremely polite way of course) for assuming everyone was anti-Trump.) Bkharvey (talk) 07:47, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :::: Just for the record, I am anti-Trump and anti-torture, under any circumstances. (Yes, I remember exactly when I "yelled" at you.) It's just that one of the reasons I read Girl Genius is to forget the real world, or at least certain aspects of it, and I don't like to be reminded of those aspects in this forum. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:27, April 18, 2019 (UTC) ::: I got the shirt version of that! Never more appropriate. Solomon's Key (talk) 12:26, April 17, 2019 (UTC) I don't often feel stupid when reading comics (GG or otherwise), but I felt a little dumb reading this one. I got to panel 3 and thought: "Wait, if Vapnoople used to 'understand' 'monsters', and there's lots of weird time stuff going on, maybe he can still access his past Spark to affect things, or even be restored to his former infamy." And then I scrolled down and I saw it. Kind of mad that I didn't see this when Vapnoople and Purple first met, if not earlier. Quantheory (talk) 07:39, April 17, 2019 (UTC) : Well if it makes you feel any better, until you said that it hadn't occurred to me that his manipulation of Vapnoople might be time-based rather than like-anchoring-Tarvek mind control. Possibly because the hand on the head focused my attention on head things. Bkharvey (talk) 07:44, April 17, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, totally didn't see it coming and I absolutely love it. That last panel is like a revelation with delicious art. Solomon's Key (talk) 12:18, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Klaus would like to meet purple. It could help with . Argadi (talk) 08:45, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Oh, dear. Oh dear. OHDEEAROHDEAROHDEAROHDEEAROHDEAROHDEAR!!!!!!!!! This is NOT good! One more Spark in the chain reaction may may the whole dome go critical! 11:01, April 17, 2019 (UTC) This will be INTERESTING to see if it's just some fantasy timey-wimey stuff or whether the Foglios are really invested in a six dimensional theory of mind. It depends on what happens with Dim. If we're talking about the Purple Continuity Monster, he's going to rewind Dim to prior to his torture by Klaus, and he will temporarily become a spark again (and possibly a very confused one) until the rewind loop ends and he returns to his present, lobotomized, child-like self. If Purple's more like a Level 2 spark who's amusingly confused by existing in our one temporal dimension, then he might do something like Albia and rebuild Dim's mind from the atoms up, thereby re-empowering the Master of Monsters. The interesting part is that I'm confused about the Foglio's dimensional theory(ies) for this comic. After all, six dimensions=3 space, 1 time, and 1-2 mental dimensions, but Purple apparently demonstrates that there's at least one additional temporal dimension in their multiverse. Is that one of the dimensions or not? And the idea of mind existing in additional dimensions has implications for revenants, clanks, personality overlays, and so forth. heteromeles In Panel 2, it looks like Snacky's either literally losing it and/or flipping his lid while dealing with Red. I suspect that we'll see some big fireworks show on Friday, centered around the Snackdown (whatever that happens to be, but I think ingestion is a highly likely consequence) followed by the Return Of Vapnoople, interspersed with Agatha sending Red back home. There will be consequences, because whatever happens to Vapnoople will affect Agatha's relationship with Krosp and the Bears (especially if she's involved in taking Vapnoople down), Albia's going to be annoyed with Agatha (especially if Agatha's precipitous summoning of the monster led to the return of Vapnoople 1.0 and the trashing of the science dome), and we still haven't found out why the Purple Continuity Monster showed up or what form of madness Tarvek is going to exhibit until he gets cured. It is cool that his eyes are already different sizes. heteromeles : There is so much going on in this location that it will take a while to unwind even some of it, so consumption might take a few pages from now/then. Completely agree that Tarvek was just the amuse bouche and that somebody else gonna git et. My money is still on The Snack. It could be Dim Vap, but we are only just going to be introduced to his former self and some character development is in order. Or maybe something else, perhaps the PCM has a different way of "seeing" other than temporally restoring Dim to a previous state. If the PCM does restore Dr. Vap's brain to a previous version, would he be able to remember Agatha? 9thGeneral (talk) 16:16, April 18, 2019 (UTC) something to point out http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20180514 vapnoople may help agatha with her chemical dependence and i think he would be willing because she was nice to him and kept his secret -bikke